Annabelle
by Annabelle-sama
Summary: Jak czuję się narzeczona Kazekage podczas shippudena? Kogo poznaje? I najważniejsze: Na kogo czeka i o czym marzy? Family. Mój debiut. Od drugiego rozdziału Zycie Kyoko i Ryoshina.


Noc. Jest jedyną porą dnia, gdy może się uspokoić. Co tam, że demon się z nim kłóci? Cieszą się wtedy spokojem. Wioska jest cicha. Spokojna. Tylko maruderzy z knajp pojawiają się raz na jakiś czas. W wiosce panuje stoicki spokój. To zasługa władcy. Godaime Kazekage. To on właśnie siedzi na dachu i spogląda w niebo. Odkąd pamiętam noce dla niego były zawsze nieprzespane.

Podchodzę cichutko. Mimo, że wiem to. Słyszał mnie od początku. Spoglądam w jego plecy.

-Czemu nie śpisz? Annabelle?

-Nie mogę. Doskonale to wiesz.

-Ja już nic nie wiem. Jestem Kazekage, ale kobiet nie rozumiem- uśmiecha się.- Pytam po raz drugi. Czemu nie śpisz?

-Jak mam spać, gdy mój narzeczony jutro może nie żyć-podchodzę do niego.- Jako Kazekage i Jinchuuriki, Akatsuki nie chcą zostawić cię przy życiu.

Nawet nie spostrzegam, gdy zaczynają płynąć mi łzy.

Odwraca się ku mnie i zapraszająca rusza ręką. Gdy siadam obok niego obejmuje mnie i kładzie rękę na moim brzuchu.

-A ja, jako Kazekage i Jinchuuriki nie dam im się zabić bez walki. Dla wioski, dla Temari i Kankuro oraz dla ciebie i _naszych_ nienarodzonych dzieci.

Wtulam się w niego i cicho szlocham.

* * *

Potem, gdy Brzask atakuje stoję na balkonie i patrzę jak _mój narzeczony_ i _jakiś kryminalista _walczą. Modlę się do wszystkich znanych mi bóstw. Lecz, gdy patrzę jak spada opuszcza mnie nadzieja. Ten dziwny ptak łapię go i odlatują. Kankuro spogląda w moje pełne łez oczy i niezwłocznie wyrusza.

Kilka dni później przybywa _Naruto_. Gaara mi o nim wiele opowiadał. Tak jak on ma teraz siedemnaście lat. Jest blondynem o szafirowych oczach. Jego koleżanka z drużyny ratuję Kankuro. Lalkarz postanowił przedstawić mnie, jako narzeczoną Kazekage.

-Co?! Gaara ma narzeczoną?!- jasnowłosy był maksymalnie zdziwiony.-Jakim cudem?!

-Nieważne! Annabelle! Przyjdź na dół!

Powoli, podpierając się, zeszłam po schodach i weszłam do sali gdzie leżał mistrz marionetek. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia shinobim z Konohy. Oceniały.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mnie.

-Jesteś śliczna! - zrobił niezwykle zadowoloną minę.

\- Proszę- spuściłam głowę.-Uratuj Gaarę. Walczył dla mnie, dla wioski…

Po raz kolejny zaszlochałam. Różowowłosa, chyba Sakura, przytuliła mnie.

-Zrobimy to! Dattebayo!

I wyruszyli. I wrócili. Gaara był niesiony przez Naruto i brata. Spadł mi kamień z serca. Kyoko i Ryoshin będą mieć ojca.

* * *

Dalej Szczyt Pięciu Kage. Były nosiciel Shukaku ruszał z rodzeństwem.

-Postaraj się nie dać się zabić. Raikage będzie ci nie przychylny, ale go zignoruj. Tsuchikage to stary piernik, który ma problemy z kręgosłupem. Mizukage ma świra na temat narzeczeństwa i małżeństwa, więc nic o tym nie mów w jej obecności. Za Hokage idzie gnój zwany Danzo. Miej go na oku i sprzeciwiaj się jego pomysłom. Dąży tylko do władzy. Powodzenia- pocałowałam go na pożegnanie.-Do zobaczenia.

Uśmiechnął się i przytulił się do mnie. Potem przyłożył głowę do mojego brzucha.

-Tatuś się żegna- wyszeptał. Pobiegli ku nieznanym.

Wrócił, lecz zaraz wyruszyli na wojnę. Czy tak wiele wymagam by pobył trochę w wiosce?

Poszli. A ja wróciłam do wioski i spacerowałam. Jak zwykle cywile kłaniali się mnie, jako miłości uwielbianego władcy.

Zaszłam do mojej ulubionej kawiarni. Tym razem muszę się obejść bez kofeiny. Zadowolę się sokiem pomarańczowym. Kelnerka przysiadła się do mnie. Lubię ją. Traktuje mnie jak normalną kobietę. Nie, jako _tę Annabelle-sama_ czy _przyszła żonę Kazekage Gaary. _Rozmawiałyśmy przez trochę czasu. Nim się spostrzegłam zamykano lokal. Odprowadziła mnie pod willę, w której mieszkam. Była śliczna. Jasno turkusowe, długie włosy zawsze spięte w dwie kitki. Zasnęłam bez ciepłego ciała obok, znowu, z myślą, że następne dni będą identyczne.

Następny ranek był zimny. Musiałam ubrać ledwie dopinający się chabrowy płaszcz. Poszłam do szpitala. Sprawdzić jeszcze raz termin rozwiązania. 10 Październik. Czyje to były urodziny? Nie wiem. Eh, nie wróci do tego czasu. Chodziłam po osadzie rozsyłając uśmiechy. Zaszłam nawet do staruszka Ebisu. Pograłam z nim w karty. Przegrywałam z kretesem. Przed zmierzchem wróciłam do domu.

Tak mijały mi kolejne dni. Aż nadszedł ten szczególny. Dwie doby wcześniej doprowadzono mnie do szpitala. Poród był długi. Aż _14 _godzin. Ale wszystko poszło dobrze. Dwie pary oczu wpatrywały się we mnie wyczekująco. Wróć. Dwie pary _zielonych_ oczu wpatrywały się we mnie wyczekująco. Różowo-czerwone czupryny lśniły w sunańskim słońcu.

Nazywam się Kuro no Annabelle i jestem szczęśliwą matką bliźniąt o imionach Kyoko i Ryoshin oraz przyszła żoną Kazekage Sabaku no Gaary.

Tego samego dnia doszła do nas informacja o ustaniu walk. Władca żyje. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwa.

_Kocham ten dzień._

Wojownicy wracali z podniesionymi głowami. A na ich czele szedł on. Kanji na czole, jako jego rozpoznawalny znak szybko potwierdziło informację. Żyje. Oglądałam wszystko z okna szpitala. Gdy został poinformowany gdzie jestem szybko wbiegł do budynku. Kazałam nie mówić o porodzie. Niech ma niespodziankę.

-Annabelle? Co ci się stało? Nic cię nie bol…-umilkł widząc zawiniątka w moich ramionach.-Urodziłaś.

Podszedł powoli do łóżka. Przysunął krzesło i usiadł. Pogłaskał po policzku najpierw mnie, a potem nasze dzieci. Mała Kyoko otworzyła powoli oczka. Miały identyczny odcień, co jego.

-Mogę?-skierował pytanie do mnie.

-Tatuś faworyzuje córeczkę. Tak nie można Tatusiu!- odpowiedziałam, jednak przysunęłam ją tak by mógł ją złapać.

Ostrożnie podniósł i otoczył małą ramionami. Ułożył ręce w niezdarną kołyskę.

Jestem pewna, że w tej właśnie chwili Karura z mężem rozpływają się na widok swojego syna. A mój ojciec z matką tworzą nikczemny plan jak wrócić do żywych. Najpierw by dali w twarz mojej miłości za to, że bez ślubu. Potem zachwycali dziećmi. Prawie to widzę. Różowe włosy ojca falujące, gdy biega po pokoju za rzeczami dla _dziedzica_. Jasny odcień mamy lulającej i śpiewającej. I Gaarę walczącego o dostęp do swoich dzieci.

Zachichotałam. Mój ukochany cmoknął mnie w policzek. I ruszył powoli do drzwi.

-Co robisz?

-Udowadniam Naruto i innym niedowiarkom, że właśnie zostałem szczęśliwym rodzicem dwójki uroczych dzieci.

Parsknęłam. Po czym ostrożnie podniosłam się, tak by nie zbudzić _Sumienia*_ leżącego mi na sercu.

-Idę z tobą i żadnych, ale. Leżę od tygodnia.

Zeszliśmy powoli ze schodów. Przez lustro weneckie widziałam znanych mi shinobi.

Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Kakashi, jakis czarnowlosy, Matsuri, Yukata ...

Gaara powoli otworzył mi drzwi.

-Prezentuję moje dzieci i narzeczoną, Annabelle, Ryoshin i Kyoko.

*Ryoshin- Sumienie


End file.
